


The Power of Love

by GeorgiePorgie_97



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiePorgie_97/pseuds/GeorgiePorgie_97
Summary: Dreams are like angels,They keep bad at bay.Love is the light,Scaring darkness away.I'm so in love with you,Make love your goal.





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> To siredtochyler on Twitter.
> 
> Just a load of Christmas fluff.

 

CHRISTMAS 2015

It is the 24th of December and like always Alex is doing her last minute Christmas shopping, most of which consists of buying whatever she can see that will past as an half way decent gift for her sister and some of the strongest whiskey she can find, if she has to put up with Kara’s ridiculous yearly Christmas shenanigans then she isn't going to be doing it sober. Unlike Kara, Alex thinks of Christmas as more of waste of time than most. It stems from her lonely childhood, while Eliza kept up the festivities around her children, the holiday was always a little sad due to the loss of Jeremiah; Alex's father. This year is inno way different from the last, Kara has arranged a small holiday Christmas bash at her apartment and to her dismay, Alex must attend. Although her nearest and dearest; Winn, J’onn, Lena, James, etc will be there, Alex doesn't feel like joining the celebration this year, since it has only been a few weeks since Julie; her ex, left her alone in her once again empty apartment.

Alex was supposed to be at Kara's apartment over an hour ago so in a rush, Alex picks up the nearest gift set, which happens to be a travel sized toiletry set and dashes over the cashier that is standing agitated behind the counter.

“Sucks to be working Christmas, huh?” Alex mumbles to the boy behind the desk, no older than 19. Instead of responding, the cashier grunts a reply and holds out his hand forpayment.

“And a Merry Christmas to you, too.” Alex responds in sarcasm.

-

Alex knocks on Kara’s door rapidly, already having an excuse in her mind for being late, but the excuse vanishes from her head when a gorgeous brunette opens the door instead of her sister. Alex immediately spaces out, not sure whether it is from the absolute goddess in front of her or the shock of not seeing her sister like she expected.

“Are you okay?” The call immediately snaps the taller brunette out of her daze.

“Ye- Yeah sorry, I just… Is Kara there?” Alex stutters out. Confused why someone who is not her sister is opening the door.

“Oh, you must be the sister.” The brunette with distracting dimples replies.

“I think that’s me,” Alex reaches out her hand. “Alex.”

“Nice to meet you, Alex,” The tanned women gently grab Alex's extended hand and shakes softly.

“Im…”

“Maggie?” Alex suddenly sees Kara’s blonde head pop out from behind the brunette. How long was I holding her hand for? “Alex, You’re here.” Kara excitedly proclaims as she all but jumps into her older sisters’ arms, “I’m so happy you’re here.”

The tall blonde guides her sister inside while Maggie politely shuts the door behind them, Alex nods her head in greeting at Winn and J’onn who are sitting on the sofa engaging in deep conversation. She is then greeted by the sight of Lena in an apron over the stove in the kitchen.

“Where’s James?” The brunette questions as he is the only one missing.

“Something came up at work and he rang to say he couldn't make it.” Kara explains whilst she pours a glass of red wine for the agent. “So, I see you’ve met Maggie?”

“Briefly,” Alex examines her sister, she can easily tell when Kara is plotting something. “And she is?”

This is her way of politely asking ‘Why the hell is she here?’

“She’s the detective I told you about, she works for the NCPD and helps me sometimes with articles. We were getting lunch and she told me she was spending Christmas alone, I couldn't not invite her.” Kara says proudly.

“What is it with you and taking in strays? It’s not your job to save everyone Kara.”

“It’s Christmas, Alex. No one should spend it alone.”

Alex looks at her sister with pride, not many people has the kindness and pureness that Kara has, it's a blessing and a curse but one they have learnt to cherish and protect.

“You’re right Kara, no one should spend Christmas alone.”

Alex looks around the apartment for the detective, she spots her with Lena in the kitchen. The agent is intrigued why this glorious creature is spending Christmas alone, surely, she has a lucky one waiting at home for her. No one can be that perfect and not have anyone waiting for her.

“Go speak to her,” J’onn gently barges her forward on his way towards the couch. Taking the advice, Alex walks into the kitchen and almost immediately the pair stop talking,

“Alex, hey. Nice to see you again.” Lena addresses the silent women. Patting her on the shoulder as she vacates the area, leaving the two brunettes in awkward silence.

“You too, Lena.”

“So, You’re the famous Alex I hear so much about?”

“Famous?”

“Well, with the way your sister talks about you I would have thought you hung the stars.”

Alex blushes at the compliment, if she could guess correctly, she would say the smaller women was flirting.

“How often do you guys speak?” Alex questions, deflecting the compliment.

“Not that often, Kara sometimes pops up at a crime scene I am working at. We go for lunch here and there but… she’s something else.”

“What do you mean?”

“I heard the conversation you guys were having earlier, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you guys aren't exactly quiet,” The smaller women laughs. “I was just as confused as you when she invited me here. She was so persistent that I just couldn't say no to her. I'm sorry if I’m intruding,”

“You’re not,” Alex is quick to confirm. “At all actually.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

-

“Merry Christmas, everyone.” J’onn exclaims. All the guests look up from their conversations and are shocked to see that the time was now 12.02am.

Winn and J’onn were still on the sofa only now they were joined by Lena and Kara, Maggie and Alex where on the balcony facing out towards the city, deep in conversation.

“Oh wow, I didn’t even realise,” Maggie refers to how long the two have been talking for. “I really should get going.”

“Now? Can’t you stay a little longer?” Alex says in a desperate attempt to get the detective to stay.

“I’m so sorry, I have to go. I have to be in work early.”

“On Christmas?” Alex sulks.

“Crime doesn't stop for nothing and no-one Danvers. One of us has to do it.” The pair head back inside but stop dead when they hear a shriek come from the youngest Danvers.

“Guys, you might want to look up.” Winn taunts.

At the same time both Maggie and Alex look up to see mistletoe hanging above their heads.

Maybe it's the alcohol but Alex takes a risk and leans in ever so slightly towards the shorter women. The risk pays off because it looks as if Maggie is also leaning in, before they both know it, their lips meet in a chaste kiss, it is barely a peck, but both are shocked at the spark that runs through them. Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all.

CHRISTMAS 2016

“Kara. I told you, I’m busy this year. I have to wor-“

“NO SHE DOESN’T.” J’onn shouts in direction of the phone Alex is holding.

“Fine.” Alex relents at her sisters relentless nagging. “I will see you later. Love you, too.”

Alex cuts off the phone to Kara, it is the blondes annual Christmas party and once again it is mandatory for agent to attend.

“You are the worst.” The agent sniggers at her boss.

“If I have to go, then so do you.” J’onn walks off with a smile on his face.

“So, I hear you guys are going…”

“Shut up, Winn.” Both J’onn and Alex exclaim.

-

Alex shows up to Kara’s door, late as usual, with a tall bottle of whiskey in hand. She uses the hand currently empty to knock on the door. Within moments the door is pulled open and Kara greets her sister with an enthusiastic hug.

“Alex, You’re here!” Kara states with delight.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” And in the arms of her sister she truly meant it. “Sorry to cut this short but if you would excuse me, I really need to use the bathroom.”

On the way to the bathroom, Alex drops her coat on to the back of the couch and gently places the bottle on the kitchen counter. Just as she reaches for the bathroom door handle, the door swings open,

“Fancy seeing you here, Danvers.” A voice comes from the figure that had just appeared behind the door. Long time, no see.

“I would say it was a pleasure but the I would be lying,” Alex jokingly sneers at the women in front.

“You missed me, I just know it.” Maggie states.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex reaches over to gently punch the shorter woman’s shoulder, “How have you been?”

“Good, I’ve been great actually.”

“Gotham treating you well?” Alex tries to hold in the resentment at the name.

“That’s actually why I’m here, Kara saw me leaving the NCPD the other day and invited me for lunch. They offered me a promotion here in National City.”

“Wow, that’s great Maggie.” Alex is genuinely proud of the shorter woman’s success. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Me too,” Maggie stares in awe of the taller brunette, she really has missed that face.

-

“Wow, it’s like déjà vu.”

Maggie is standing on the balcony over looking the city when she hears a voice behind here, she covers the fright with a small cough and smiles at the women that stood behind her.

“Exactly this time last year, we were standing in this exact position and you were trying desperately not to fall in love with me.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Danvers. I think the story goes that you were trying not to fall in love with me.”

“Yeah well,” Alex sighs into the night air. “I couldn’t help myself.”

The banter is cut short and both woman take a few seconds to take it all in, Alex didn’t think she would ever see the shorter women again.

“Alex, I’m so sorry for leave-“

“Don’t be sorry,” Alex cuts off the brunette, “I told you, never be sorry. The opportunity came up and you had to take it. I couldn’t get in the way off that for you.”

“I know you wouldn’t have, that’s what I lov- loved most about you.”

“You know,” Maggie starts but is unsure whether to continue or not. “I would have stayed if you had asked, but you never did.”

“I know, that’s why I didn’t ask.” Alex reaches over and pulls the shorter woman into her side.

“What about now? Maggie snuggles into the taller woman.

“What about it?”

“What do we do now,” Maggie questions. “About us.”

“We can do whatever we want.”

“And what do you want?” Maggie whispers while she turns and faces Alex head on, she very slowly stretches so that her face is level with Alex’s before leaning in.

“You.”

“Guys, it’s almost midnight.”

Kara pulls open the balcony door with what can be considered super human strength, jolting the two women out of their own little bubble.

“Thanks Kara, we will be there in a minute.”

“We should head in,” Alex says to the detective, clearly regretting the words as they are spoke.

“Before we do…” Maggie pulls Alex’s lips down to meet hers in a chaise but burning kiss of promise.

“Merry Christmas, Danvers.”

“Merry Christmas, Maggie.”

-

CHRISTMAS 2017

“Alex, there you are,” Kara burst into the kitchen, the festivities are in full swing and everyone is having a ball, everyone except Alex and Kara is quick to notice. “We have been looking for you for ages.”

“Kara, I literally saw you 2 minutes ago in the hallway, don’t exaggerate.”

“What’s up with you today? I know you are never a bundle of joy, but this is a new level of dark and twisty Alex.” Kara points out to the clearly irritated Alex, “Is everything okay between you and Maggie.”

“Everything is fine,” Alex reassures the blonde, but Kara doesn’t seem so sure. “I promise you Kara, everything is fine, amazing even.”

“If this is what your amazing looks like…” Kara mutters under her breathe as she is walking away.

“Hey Babe,”

Maggie walks into the kitchen as soon as Kara leaves.

“Hey…”

“Kara sent me in to make sure you were okay, I see why now,” Maggie walks over to the taller women and stands in front, between Alex’s legs, effectively trapping her against the counter behind her. “You face is all dark and twisty.”

“You have been spending way to long with Kara,”

“Stop deflecting, tell me what’s wrong,” the shorter women lean in to place a small, loving kiss on the side of Alex’s neck. “Its almost midnight and I was hoping to have that annual holiday kiss we like to share.

Alex smiles lovingly at the shorter brunette, “You’re right, but let’s move this out on the balcony, can’t continue our tradition if its isn’t on our balcony.”

“Lead the way, Danvers.”

-

Once out on the balcony, Maggie stands in front, holding on to the rail while Alex stands behind with her head on the shorter woman’s shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around her slender waist, no words were needed at that moment as the cool winter air wrapped then in its charming embrace. Although the temperature was bitter, the two had never been warmer.

“I love you,” Alex whispers almost silently into her ear.

“I love you too,” Maggie turns her head slightly to place a tender kiss under the taller woman’s chin, it’s a kiss of affection and love.

“There is actually another reason why I wanted you out here tonight,” Alex starts to speak after a moments silence, “I have been thinking long and hard about this and it’s something that I have never been surer of in my life. I tell you every day how much I love you but for me, that isn’t enough anymore, I want to show you every day how much I care, love and adore you. And hopefully that can happen, but…”

Maggie braces herself again the pause,

“…I would like that to be as my wife.”

Maggie turns just in time to see Alex reach into her pocket and pull out a little red velvet box, she opens it as she gets down on one knee. Inside is a beautiful, elegant, classy diamond ring with one small diamond in the middle and loads of even smaller diamonds around the outside.

“If you will have me, I would like to be yours, 100% for the rest of my life.”

“Of cou-” Maggie lets out a small sob of happiness “Of course I will.”

“So that is a yes?”

“A hundred times yes,” Alex springs up from her place on the ground to pull her now fiancée into a fierce but passionate kiss of joy, “I love you so much.”

“I love you more.”

-

CHRISTMAS 2018

 

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Alex says after they walk into the apartment they have shared together for the last 2 years.

“Merry Christmas, Danvers.”

Maggie walks over to the taller brunette that is placing her coat on the hook by the door. She hugs her from behind and inhales the scent that is truly Alex. “So I know we said we wasn’t going to do presents this year but I have a surprise for you.

“Babe... you promised.” Alex whines.

“I know, but this is a present for both of us,” Maggie hugs harder before letting her go. “It’s under the tree.”

Alex looks intrigued as she walks over to the large tree that stands stationary in the middle of their studio apartment, if it wasn’t for Maggie’s persistence then it wouldn’t even be there.She picks up the small package that lies perfectly wrapped under the beautifully decorated tree.

Once she has is in her hand she shakes it dramatically which causes the smaller women to giggle lovingly. They both sit down on the sofa, the present in between them.

“You really shouldn’t have, Maggie. You’re the best gift I ever could have received.” Alex looks lovingly at the detective. “I love you,”

“I love you, too.” Maggie leans over to kiss the agent. “Open it.” She gently encourages.

Alex very slowly starts to tears open the bright red wrapping paper, once all the paper is removed she can see some very small white material. She turns over the material and what she sees brings a tear to her eyes.

“It worked?

“It worked.”

In her hand, Alex holds a very small baby grow with the words ‘I love my mommies’ on the front.

-

Christmas 2019

“Not even being a mom can get you into the festive spirits, ain’t that right Alex.”

“You know it,” Alex winks at her wife. “Pass her over.”

Alex walks into the living room, where Kara, Lena, J’onn and Winn are all fussing over baby Jamie that is laying asleep in her mother’s arms, she is only 4 months old so the excitement of the day has worn her out.

Maggie gently passes the baby to Alex while she runs to the kitchen. Alex looks down at the baby still asleep in her arms, the overwhelming love she feels is indescribable. It’s like having another, even smaller Maggie to love with all her heart. One of the best gifts life could have brought her, lay steadily in her arms. Her world in human form.

She doesn’t know how long has past but before she knows it, Maggie has rejoined her on the sofa, she casually places her arm around Alex’s waist and places her other hand on top of Jamie’s head. Out of habit, Alex leans over and places a loving kiss on both Jamie’s and Maggie’s forehead, she looks up to see Kara and Lena both looking on in awe of the little family, wishing they had what Alex and Maggie has.

“She is gorgeous.” Lena whispers as to not wake the baby.

“She really is.” Kara agrees.

“I’m so proud of the both of you.” J’onn joins in on the praise.

For Christmas, Kara and Lena have bought her a ‘Baby’s first Christmas’ baby pink onesie which she is now wearing that comes with a jingly hat and pair of mittens, it really is adorable.

“Do you guys mind watching her for a few moments, I need to borrow Maggie.”

“You know I can’t resist.” Kara answers.

“Where are we going?”

“To the balcony.”

-

“I just wanted some time alone with you. I love that baby more than anything but sometimes it’s nice just me and you, you know?”

“I do,” Maggie snuggles into the front of Alex’s jumper. “I know exactly what you mean.”

“I honestly don’t think I can thank you enough for all you have done for me this year.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, I did it for us.”

“I know but,” before she can finish, Maggie cuts her off with a peck on the lips.

“I don’t want to hear no more, Danvers.”

“Okay, babe.” Alex finally shuts up and pulls the smaller women in closer so her head is tucked under her chin.

“Who would have known that 5 years ago, this would be us. That this would be our life?”

“I think I did, I know it’s cheesy but I think a part of me knew from the moment we met that you would be someone I hold dearly. Hopefully love forever.”

“You getting all soft of me, Danvers?”

“Maybe I am,” Just as Maggie is about to lean in, both women hear a cry from inside the apartment. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year.


End file.
